Dog Tricks
by C.K. degu
Summary: Kurama has a dog and learns new things. First fic so please R and R! No Flames!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (I wish I did... I wish I did!!!!)except the dogs.   
  
R/ r onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!=3)  
  
Dog Tricks  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Ever notice how sometimes, one small thing can change you? How this small thing can affect your life? This happened to me already. Because of this small thing, it became a big thing becaus you learn something from that experience. This is what happened...  
  
Suuuichi and I were in the living room, I reading a book and he watching Tv. Our parents had gone out that night and said that we should wait for them. Suuichi's show had just ended when Kaasan entered the house with something in her hand. It was a leash. I was just wondering what it was for when a loud bark came from behind her. "A dog?" I asked as Kaasan smiled and said "Hai. Come Max, time to meet your new masters." The dog came behind her and bounded towards me. It stood on it's hind legs and licked my face! "Ahh! Yamete!" I cried, giggling as the huge laborador retreiver sat on the floor. I knelt down and stroked it's dark brown fur. "Arigatou, Okaasan, Touchan." I said just as Suuuichi came up behind me. " WOW!" "I know. Isn't he so cute?" Kaasan said, also kneeling and stroking the huge dog. "But that's not all." A voice said behind her. It was Kazuyu, who also had a leash in his hand. "Two dogs?" Suuichi exclaimed as the other dog, another laborador retreiver, came towards him, placing his paw on Suuichi's palm and licked the boy's cheek. "Billie's so naughty, ne?" Kurama's stepfather said. "Arigatou!" Suuichi said. " Your welcome Suuichi. You boys can take these two up in your rooms and go have fun," Shori said. "But, You boys have full responsibility of these two. Here are their things." Kazuyu said, handing us 2 brown bags. "Their food and other essencials are in there so take good care of them." "Hai." We replied in unison. "Come Max," I commanded the dog, letting it lead the way to my room. I closed the door behind me and put an old rug in a place in my room. I opened the bag and took out a dog bowl. I put some water in it and set it on the rug. " There you go Max. While you eat, I'll brush your fur. Is that okay with you?" I asked. The dog barked a 'Hai' and lay on the carpet . Then I began to brush it' sleek fur. I had hardly begun when Hiei came to the room. "What's that?" He asked, resting his had on his katana.  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Baka." I told the fire demon, continuing to brush the dog's fur. "It's an animal nigens keep as pets. It's called a dog. "   
"Hn." Hiei replied, embarrased.   
"You going to Kuwabara's tommorow?" I asked, keeping the brush in the bag.  
"Taking the dog with you?" Hiei asked, staring at the dog who had done the same.  
" I guess I have to." I said, shrugging. " I can't leave him here."  
"Maybe." Hiei said  
"Thanks Hiei. Wanna touch Max?"  
" I though he was supposed to be a dog."  
" Yeah, but his name is Max"  
Max came close to Hiei, licking his palm. Hiei was a bit surprised but took it well. He began to stroke the dog's fur. "See you." He said, disappearing in a flick. I smiled at Max saying "I think Uncle Hiei likes you, ne, Max?"  
  
  
  
~Next day~  
  
When I showed Max off at the party, he was the king . Everyone kept touching him and playing with him, cooing at him like a baby, asking me things about the dog. Hiei was there and when Max saw him, he bounded out of Keiko's reach and came towards Hiei, wagging his big tail and stood on his hind legs. Though Hiei was strong, Max was too tall and he was easily hounded over. Hiei fell to the floor, laughing as the hound licked his face. "How very unlike Hiei." I thought as Max barked at him in a happy way. Everyone laughed and giggled as Max and Hiei emerged from the floor. Then Max set towards Yukina, who accepted the dog's greeting of licking. "What is is with koorime and animals?" Yusuke whispered at me. "I don't know," I said "But whatever it is, it's doing Hiei good."  
  
~ a month later~  
  
Max and I were close as ever. I never thought that we would. He was definitley a youko's best friend. Just when we were all happy...  
"Onichan?" Suuichi asked me one Saturday morning. "Hai, Suuichi?" I asked, looking at him. "Do you and Max want to join me and Billie? I'm taking him to the park and teach him some tricks."  
"Sure." I replied, smiling at him. " I'll just finish breakfast and get Max then we'll go okay?"  
"Hai, Arigatou Onichan!" Said Suuichi also eating his breakfast.   
  
Well, Suuichi and I spent the whole morning in the park, teaching Max and Billie new tricks like fetch and play dead to name a few. Max loved to play dead then surprise me with a face lick. Anyway, It was almost noon and the dogs were getting tired. So Suuichi and I headed home. We were about to cross a big road and Suuichi and Billie went first. They were already across when Max and I started to cross. Suuichi was about to go ahead when Billie started barking madly. The next thing I knew, A car came from nowhere, about to hit me! I couldn't move. Just then, I felt something push me out of the way. Max! I found myself next to Billie with Max on the road. "Max?" I asked, looking at the seemingly sleeping dog. 'Please wake up.' "Max, come boy." I said, thinking the dog was palying his favorite trick. In a second, the dog was going to get up and lick my face. I was wrong. Max was gone. My best bud was gone.   
  
  
Of all the things I learned from Max was courage and loyalty. He was so courageous to save me from that car. And he was loyal enough not to abandon me. Billie's still with us, but he's closer to Suuichi than me. Sometimes seeing Billie hurts, because he looked so much like Max. But, I won't be sad. I'll just remember the lessons Max taught me. I was reverse now because if I taught Max normal dog tricks, He taught me valuable lesons of his own. Like Tricks for Humans. And that dogs love Hiei.  
  
~owari~  
  
Authors abubut: What do you think? It's my first completed fic so ...Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
